


Windowsills and Seeking Skills

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dometic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil bring home their son for the first time and play hide and seek with their daughter.





	Windowsills and Seeking Skills

The day was finally here, Dan and Phil were going to have their second child. Gracie Was at her grandparents, along with Thor as she didn’t want to be completely alone. Unlike with Gracie, they had been given plenty of warning on when the baby would arrive, and this time he was actually going to be born on the right day. As this time had gotten closer, Gracie had only begun to get even more excited, which was odd, given she hated people. Then again, the now seven-year-old had always been fickle when it came to her preferences, that’s just how kids are.

They had long since painted the spare room and filled it with all the stuff they might need (Admittedly a lot of it was Gracie’s old stuff but what was the point in buying more?). They had prepared themselves properly for the issue of crying, which involved making sure it wouldn’t disturb Gracie too much and moving Thor into her room. The little corgi hated so much noise, which was strange as he had spent much of his puppyhood sat next to Dan on the couch while he shouted obscenities at Mario Kart at three in the morning. Thank god that was over, although now pepper pig seemed to be constantly on repeat which wasn’t much better.

They had already decided on a name, Olly. Gracie and Olly, they would sound nice next to each other on Christmas cards. While last time they had waited to see what the baby looked like, Gracie had been a sort of impromptu decision, but to be fair she had been three weeks early. They had time to properly think it through properly. Dan had a tiny fluffy teddy in his hand, one his mum had given to him to give to Olly, and he was clutching onto it in a frightening grip.

Phil reached over and took his other hand, squeezing it gently. They thought it would be easier this time, they had already been through it once, but the terrible anxiety was still overwhelming. Dan looked over to him worriedly,

“How do you think Gracie’s doing,” he said after a moment, pulling out his phone, “Do you think we should call Kath?” Phil sighed and took the phone out of his hand,

“You’re freaking out Dan,” he said with a smile, “You’re so nervous I think you’ll pass it on to everyone else,”

Dan nodded, but quickly too the phone off and opened Tumblr. His feed was far less anime and Kanye these days, mostly just filled with funny pictures of dogs and the occasional shit posts. To be truly honest they had both sort of outgrown Tumblr. Phil was fast approaching forty and Dan was in his mid-thirties. Their time now was mostly spent looking after their daughter, dog and side jobs they did to help pay for Dan's obsession with weirdly expensive clothes.

They rarely made videos anymore, their audience had shrunk over the years, although some still remained, loyal as ever. Now they were mainly just for fun, or PINOFs, they would continue PINOF until the very end, it was their little tradition. Usually, they left Gracie out of it, while their audience had matured greatly, there were always people who were a little creepy. This year she had made a small cameo in the bloopers, only because she had run in carrying Thor who she had somehow stuffed into one of her doll’s outfits, with such a proud look on her face, they couldn’t cut it out.

The nurse came out into the waiting room and smiled,

“You can come in now,” she said with a smile, “Everything has gone just fine,”

They sighed a collective sigh of relief and went to see Olly.

A week later they were able to take Olly home, where both Gracie and Thor were waiting. As soon as they opened the door and said goodbye to the babysitter, they weren’t stupid enough to leave a seven-year-old home on her own, contrary to many people’s belief, Thor let out what could only be described as a whimper of dread and took off. Gracie, however, pulled back to blanket that was covering him and smiled,

“Hello Olly,” she said with a little wave as the little boy looked up at her with wide, brown eyes, although squinting from the bright sunlight. A curly mop of hair was already settled on top of his head, although it was still very fine and soft.

He let out a sort of squeal and grabbed onto her hand which was resting on the blanket. Gracie’s eyes went wide, and she withdrew her hand quickly, the sudden movement startling Olly and he began to scream. Gracie looked up to her parents, worried, but after a little bit of shushing and a few gentle rocks Olly stopped his all-out offensive on the ears and fell asleep, worn out. They took him up to his crib, and Gracie pulled over a few books, so she could see over the top,

“Leave him alone Gracie,” Dan whispered, “He needs to sleep,” Gracie crossed her arms and stormed out of the room with a huff, still eager to gawk at her new baby brother. Dan tucked the little teddy in next to Olly, the baby gripping onto it instinctively. He cooed before creeping out of the room as quietly as possible, desperate not to wake him.

Tomorrow would begin the onslaught of visitors that a baby usually attracted, although most of both parents’ families had visited them all in the hospital, there were still many more who wanted to come. They had managed to fend them off for today, but the next few hours were the only free ones they would have in a while,

“We should do something with Gracie,” Dan said with a sigh, “She’ll feel left out if we don’t,”

Phil nodded and called her in quietly from the dining room where she was scribbling quite violently on a bit of paper,

“Should we play a game,” he said gently, reaching over to lift her from her seat. Gracie giggled and nodded,

“What do you want to play?”

“Hide and seek!” she said excitedly, jumping up and down. Phil looked over to Dan who was stood in the doorway,

“As long as we’re quiet and stay away from Olly’s room,” he said smiling. Gracie grinned and tapped Phil’s arm,

“You’re it,” she said, and ran for the door, grabbing Dan's arm as they went. Phil smiled and turned his back to the doorway, beginning to count. He could hear them treading about upstairs, but he would make a big deal to search downstairs first or Gracie would accuse him of treating.

He made a point of shouting the last number loud enough, so they could hear, although not enough to wake Olly. In all truthfulness he was tired, spending most of the week at the hospital had taken a lot out of him. He sank down onto the sofa and let his eyes close, letting himself rest for about five minutes before finally heading up the stairs.

He heard whispers coming from his and Dan’s bedroom but made sure to check all the other rooms first, voicing all of the areas he looked, which earned giggles from his daughter. When he finally got to the room, he opened the door slowly and crept inside. He dropped to the floor and peered under the bed, surprised to find it empty. He then got back to his feet, grimacing at his aching back, he forgot he wasn’t as nimble as he used to be. He then went over to the cupboard, expecting them to be in there once again they were surprised.

He began to look around in confusion when he spotted a strange bulge in the curtain. He threw it open to see Gracie, who was sat on the windowsill quite comfortably. In fact, if Dan hadn’t been awkwardly bent against the ceiling and clutching onto the rail for dear life, he might not have seen her,

“Found you,” he said cheerily. Gracie frowned,

“Who did you see first?” she demanded. Phil shrugged,

“Well I saw you first, but your Dad gave you away. Should he count next?”

Gracie nodded enthusiastically and began to pull Phil out of the room. He sent a thumbs up at his husband who had flopped down onto the bed, clearly having had the same idea as Phil about getting some rest. Dan returned it feebly. Ten minutes later they were both huddled under the dining room table, wondering where the hell had Dan got to. Phil was beginning to cramp, and so decided to move, Gracie tugged on his arm,

“Don’t go, he’ll find you,” she whispered. Phil brought his finger to his lips,

“Don’t worry, I’ll be extra careful,”

He detangled himself from the legs of the table and headed up the stairs, grinning when he heard soft snoring coming from the bedroom. He creaked the door open to see Dan fast asleep on the bed. Suddenly there were footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Gracie peeking out from behind his legs,

“You won sweetie!” he murmured, “Your Dad gave up!”

A grin spread over her face and she pumped the air excitedly, Phil had to shush her to remind her not to be too loud,

“Let’s get you ready for bed,” he murmured, ushering her out of the room, making sure not to wake Dan. Gracie’s face fell instantly, but it was getting late. He yawned and began to get her ready. It was weird that soon they would be doing this with two, although he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
